Kevin Marsh
Kevin Marsh is Kamen Rider Axel Character History to be added Personality to be added Powers and Abilities to be added Forms |-| 2= Statistics *'Rider Height': 197 cm *'Rider Weight': 93 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 10 t. *'Kicking Power': 12 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 47 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3 sec. *'Accel Glanzer': 35 t. Like Kamen Rider Duo, Kevin transforms into Kamen Rider Axel through the use of USB flash drive-like objects called Gaia Memories. However, Axel only has access to a single form with which he fights through the use of the Axel Memory which he inserts into the Axel Driver. This form has three finishers: *Brake Driver finisher: **' ': After charging up to a point when Accel is engulfed in orange flames, he executes a jumping spinning heel kick. This can be used with Duo FangJoker's Fang Striker to perform the finisher. *Axel Blade finishers: **After inserting the Engine Memory in the Axel Blade, Axel can perform two finishers *** : Axel delivers a concentration of energy in the shape of the letter A. ***' : Axel performs three consecutive slashes that form the letter A in a horizontal or vertical plane, slashing through the Dopant to destroy it. **' :' After inserting the Cyclone Memory in the Engine Blade, Axel unleashes a series of wind-powered slashes. '''Appearances:' Duo Episodes TBA - Unnamed Form= Axel Yellow Signal Version This Unnamed Form is a form for when Axel gains briefly during his transformation into Trial Form, which is similar in appearance to his main form, but being yellow in color. }} - Bike= *'Width': 0.82 m *'Height': 0.98 m *'Weight': 98 kg *'Speed': 920 km/h The power of the Accel Memory allows Accel to change into a motorcycle-like form called . This form is accessed by removing the Accel Driver buckle from the belt when the lights up. Bike form can also combine with Double's Boilder, Turbler, and Splasher units to become the AccelBoilder (Start Dash mode too), AccelTurbler, and AccelSplasher. This form's finisher is the Bike Engine Dasher:, Accel inserts the Engine Memory in the Accel Driver, changes into Bike Form and performs a super-powered dash through the target. Appearances: W'' Episode 19, 22, 24, 27, 32-33, ''A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, W'' 46, ''W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel, Movie War Ultimatum - Gunner= AccelGunner *'Length': 4.0 m *'Width': 1.520 m *'Height': 1.220 m *'Weight': 2388 kg *'Speed': 1,070 km/h *'Maximum Output': 1.340 kw (about 1000 horsepower) Accel Bike Form can combine with Gunner A to become the . This combination is armed with the and the , Bike Form's back wheel turned into a machine gun. This form's finisher is the : A powerful energy blast from the Gaia Cannon. Appearances: W'' Episode 22, 32, 46, ''Movie War Ultimatum - Boilder= AccelBoilder Bike Form can also combine with RevolGarry's Boilder unit to become the . This form was not shown in the series and exists only in the toyline. - Turbuler= AccelTurbuler : Kamen Rider Accel Bike Form can combine with the RevolGarry's Turbuler unit to become the AccelTurbuler. Not only does Accel have use of the guns, he can also assume a humanoid form for combat. This form's finisher is the : Accel pierces through his target while covered in flames forming the English letter A. This form is exclusive to W'' Episode 46. - Splasher= '''AccelSplasher' Bike Form can also combine with RevolGarry's Splasher unit to become the . However, this form was not shown in the series and exists only in the toyline. }} - Trial= Accel Trial Statistics *'Rider Height': 197 cm *'Rider Weight': 82 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 2.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 3 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 90 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 0.27 sec. is the first evolved form of Kamen Rider Accel. It is significantly faster than Accel's normal form, but it sports weaker armor and overall power. It is more than enough to make up for its weakness by being able to punch and kick at blinding speeds, as well as increasing his overall movement speed (running, dodging, etc.) to a great degree. Once the Maximum Drive is initiated, Accel can only be used for another 10 seconds before being forcibly reverted back to human form, but the transformation is retained if the Trial Maximum Drive is successful before the 10 seconds are up. While transforming from into Accel Trial, Accel changes colors from red, to yellow, and then finally to blue as Accel Trial. The yellow colored form has been labeled as Kamen Rider Accel Yellow Signal Version in the toy line. This form has two finishers. These finishers leave a series of energy treadmarks in the form of a T and are only limited by the amount of attacks Accel uses before time runs out. *Trial Memory finisher: ** : A series of multiple kicks in a row. *Trial Memory + Engine Blade finisher: ** : After inserting the Engine Memory in the Engine Blade, Accel performs a series of multiple slashes in a row. Appearances: W'' Episode 36, 38-44, ''A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, W'' 45-47, ''W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel, Movie War Ultimatum - Booster= Accel Booster Statistics *'Rider Height': 197 cm *'Rider Weight': 80 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 5 t. *'Kicking Power': 10 t. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5 sec. is a second evolved form of Kamen Rider Accel that appears in Accel's version of the Kamen Rider W Returns DVD releases. This yellow-colored form of Accel uses the Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter stolen from the Commander Dopant, which is attached over the top of the Accel Memory to increase its power output threefold. Accel Booster's most notable feature is its additional armoring compared to Accel Trial, which hides a plethora of jet boosters enabling Accel to fly with great mobility, leaving large contrails of fire due to the tripled thermal energy output. Like Accel's other forms, it can utilize the Engine Blade. This form's finisher is the : After inserting the Engine Memory in the Engine Blade, Accel projects a large golden energy blade to slice through the target. Appearances: W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel, Movie War Ultimatum }} - Duo Driver= CycloneAccelXtreme is a hypothetical form of Kamen Rider Double described by Shroud as being the ultimate form, with the change being that Ryu Terui becomes one with Philip instead of Shotaro, as their physiology make them immune to the psychological attacks of the Old and Terror Dopants. Shroud states that Ryu's hatred and rage is needed for Double to fight at its full potential. However this form was never utilized in the series as Ryu decides not to fight as part of this form while showing Shroud that they can fight with compassion rather than hatred. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal to be added Notes to be added Appearances to be added See Also *